Beautiful
by Tono Radish
Summary: Oji Saishii sees the beauty in everything and everyoe but himself. in fact he considers himself quite the monster and is always trying to die. can the host club find some way to help him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- I don't understand why cookies have chips that aren't salty?

This would be my first and last year at ouran, you see I'm a third year. I knew the moment I stepped into those blindingly beautiful gates that this would be the golden year that I die! My eyes were beaming and my spirit was on fire! My short curly white hair ruffled in the breeze. My bright ice blue eyes scanned for places I could hang myself... But all the branches are much too thin. I kept walking through when I saw a rather heavy girl get picked on by three other girls who were thin and pretty.

"Watch what you eat cow!" "yeah don't want to trip and cause an earthquake!" "Haha your uhh fat!" The girl was in tears, I had to step in. I approached the girls and started to laugh."hahahaha! Wait what are we laughing at?" I asked confused."Look at this girl! She's so ugly and fat. What's she even doing at this school?" the three girls laughed but I stopped and made a pokerface, "But I don't see anything wrong with her?" "What do you mean? Just look at her?"

I turned around and skanned her, "Nope not a thing." I smiled at her an helped her up. I turned my face to the three and laughed, "If anythings weird here it's me! Haha I mean look at my hair! This is natural hahahaha!" they were confused and the one on the right yelled, "What game are you playing here?" "Nothing? Why do you have a PSP or DS gaming system on you, cuz I haven't beat this one boss in-" "Shut up!" she snapped back at me.

Then the one in the middle shoved her back, "What's your name mister?" she was twirling her brown hair and blushing. "Oji, Oji Sabishii! But please call me Oji!" "I've never seen you around here before?" "I'm a third year, just transferred in from Okinawa!" The three girls were smiling now and twirling their hair. "What might your name be beautiful ladies?" they smiled, "Chizu!" "Miyu!" "And Haru!"

I turned to the girl I helped up and kissed her plump hand, "And you?" "Oh I'm sorry. It's just you asked the beautiful ladies..." she seemed sad and touched her chubby face. "Oh but you are! Your mirror must be foggy," I pulled out a compact mirror I had, "Here, mines brand new! Got it this morning! Take a look." she looked into it and frowned, "No it looks just as lame." I skinned her face, "Your right... Say 'Cheese' for me?" "Cheese?" she was forced into a smile when she said that word. "There you go! All you needed was and smile! Youre georgious and don't forget it okay?" I cheered. her smile became genuine, "Amai... Thats my name." "Its a beautiful name, almost as beautiful as you. Here. Take this and make sure you remind yourself every now and then okay?" i gave her the little mirror and she skipped off.

I turned to the three girls who were picking on her with a serious face. "What?" they asked. I smiled brightly flashing my white teeth, "You girls are also very pretty, but you would be even more so if you'd use that beauty to shine the kindness I know is sleeping in your hearts!" I'm sure in other circumstances they would act differently! I bet they save puppies in their free time! "y- yes sir Oji Sama..." they floated away. "Would you please guide me to 3-A?" they floated through the halls and showed me to my classroom. "Thank you angels!" I waved and they evaporated.

I looked into the room and saw a big tuff guy! I ran up to him, "Would you punch in my kidneys! You look pretty nice so please do me this favor!" He looked confused and then a little boy climbed up onto his shoulders, "What's wrong Taka?" "Wow! You're the cutest third year I've ever seen! Then again so are you, Taka! You two must be related! Am I right?" "Yeah! We're cousins! And let's not forget Usa chan!" "So cute!" I did a little dance and stared at Taka, "So will you punch my kidneys in?" "What? Why would you ask Takeshi to do that?" I smiled and put on foot onto a desk, "You see I! AM A MONSTER! I mean have you seen my face? It's so scary! Not only that but I'm a horrible person! People like me need to be taken off of this earth! I decided long ago that I would make sure no one would ever suffer because of me again! So yeah please just bash my kidneys in, but if youd rather get my stomach or ribs so you could puncture a lung that's fine with me. If you must have the face please don't hit my nose, that kinda hurts."

"I'm not going to hit you," he said. He had a deep, mighty, kind voice. "For reals?" he nodded no. I looked up at the little blond boy, "oh I never got your name? And you never got mine! I'm Oji, Oji Sabishii! Please call me Oji!" The boy and Taka nodded. "I'm Haninozuka! Call me Honny and this here is Morinozuka but everyone calls him Mori!"

"And I'm Nekozawa," said an eerie voice. I turned around and smiled, "Hey there dude!" He had an evil grin and a cat puppet, "This is belsoneff! Tell us would you be interested in visiting the black magic club?" I looked behind him at people nodding no. "Sure Nekoneko, mind if I call you that? I'd like to come by! Haha you know bellsy looks just like a cat I used to take care of!" I pet it's ear. "Well then, please feel free to drop by." he kind of evaporated away. I spun around to Honny and Taka, "Are you guys in any clubs?"

That question led to our next destination. Music room número 3! It was after school and Honny swung the door open, "We're here! And we brought a friend!" Taka nodded. I lightly stepped in, "Hey there I'm Oji, Oji Sabishii! Please caaaaaaall me Oji!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Why can't penguins fly? The government should fund a project where they all get jetpacks so they can visit the Bahamas in the winter!

The Ouran High School Host Club was a club full of handsome young men who made people feel good about themselves and on occasion had mini projects where they help people out. There's a pamphlet for those of you who were wondering.

"He's really nice and so far everyone likes him! I thought you guys would wanna meet him!" cheered honny. I smiled with all my teeth for no apparent reason. They introduced themselves, Tamaki a French blond, Kyoya a statistic genius, Hikaru and Kaoru the mischievous twins, and Haruhi their new trainee who stumbled into their club recently. Like I'd say about a week ago. Honny continued, "There's just one thing wrong with him..."

They all turned around to see me setting up noose and sticking my head in. I jumped and was hanging there. They ran over, "Oji! Oji are you okay!" "... No," my body rotated in mid air to face them, "I've been foiled again by gravity." the rope snapped and I fell on my face. "Oji why did you do that!" asked Tamaki. I jumped up wearing the rope like a medal, "I'm a monster and I must be deposed of! Bwahahahaha! But everytime I try... I fail." "Wh- what?" mumbled Haruhi.

"You could try drinking poison?" offered Kyoya with his back turned to us. "Oh I have! Many a time! But I've tried it so often that I've built up an immunity to it?" "That's impossible," said Hikaru, "Yeah there's no way," finished Kaoru. I pulled out a little bottle and chugged it, my eyes turned into X's and I fell over, "Woah thats some strong stuff." a minute later I hopped back up, "Tada!"

"How about shooting yourself in the head?" continued Kyoya. "Oh Kyoya! Thank you so much! You're the nicest guy ever! But... Everytime I get my hands on a gun it either jams up, misses, or someone finds it before I can use it and dissposses of it." "Too bad," he said. "Kyoya that's really mean!" yelled Tamaki. I jumped in, "No it's not. He's just trying to help me! He's like a hero!" "Uh why do you want to die so badly?" asked Haruhi.

"Well like I said before I'm a monster." "Yes but why?" "Well I'm a terrible person both in mind and body. I'm a horrible child And ive done something that only dying could settle er even out or uhh you know I forgot?" "What did you do?" asked Hikaru. My go lucky face froze and melted into serious thought... "You know I forgot? But I know it was horrible!" They all looked around confused when the doors swung open letting a bunch of girls in.

The three girls from earlier and the chubby princess all came in and had bright glittering eyes when they saw me. "Oh hi ladies! I remember you from this morning," my eyes lit up, "Amai you're here! My lovely princess how have you been?" I kissed her hand, "Are you feeling better?" she smiled, "Yes thank you Oji senpai." "please please call me Oji. We're friends after all, although am I really worthy to befriend such a goddess?" She floated away and the three from this morning came by. "Why if it isn't the three angels Chizu, Miyu, and Haru! Tell me how did you all earn such wonderful wings?" "Oh my are you part of the host club?" they swooned. "Nope! I'm really not worthy of the title host." "He's so humble!"

Kyoya floated over, "Are you ladies saying you would pay to talk with him?" "You bet!" Kyoya scanned me, "So... You basically think there's good in everyone?" "Yup. I don't use my eyes to see." "what does that even mean?" I thought about it and took his glasses off, "There. Try that." "Please give my glasses back." "Ok since that didn't work, try imagining people saving puppies!" "I'm more of a cat person." "Yeah cats are cute! Speaking of cats i have the most fun class mate I call Nekoneko and his kitty Bellsy." "Not bad," Kyoya stated, "Would you like to be a host?"

I thought about it while girls floated around me, "I dont know? I mean would girls even like me? I'm a huge jerk." "Why do you keep saying that?" asked Kyoya. "Cuz it's the truth." "I don't believe you." "Hmmmm a host huh? But I'm not good looking and I just don't think I can do it?" Kyoya was persistent. He's so kind, he's just trying to get the new kid to make some friends, even so... Amai came up to me nervously holding the mirror I gave her, "You say you're not a good person and you're not good looking but I think... Gulp... Your mirror's just foggy," she opened it and handed it to me, "Please continue to be kind to me and everyone else Oji kun." a slight smile inched onto my face, "I never thought about it like that. Kyoya... Since you're so kind I'll think sleep on it and give you my answer tomorrow." "Fine."

I went home that night and greeted my father who told me to go study. I did as he said and dinner was brought to my room. I ate in bitter silence and went to my vanity, "Amai. You're very sweet... Even so..." I fell asleep.

I was in a rotten apartment in sepia tone. There was a light haired woman scolding a child. I couldn't make out who she was because her face was blurry and her words were muffled. The boy was also blurry faced but wasn't speaking. The woman struck the child and he fell to the floor where she continuously hurt him. "No stop it! He didn't do anything wrong!" I called out. She didn't hear me but her words suddenly became clear, "Why were you born... DEVIL!" "he- he's not a devil! He didn't do anything! You have to-" before I finished it cut to black and white. The little boy standing next to a mutilated body, The woman. The boy was crying and faceless men came running in.

I opened my eyes and I was in my room. I was sweating and shaking. I tossed off my covers and opened the doors to the garden outside. I sat on a bench and looked at the stars, "who were they?" I found a white iris next to me on the bench and inhaled deeply, "was that little boy... Me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- I should take the place of a piñata! I'm so horrible! But would the children be sad there's no candy in me?

The next morning took a long hot shower hoping I would just pass out and die or something. I kept thinking about my dream and what could have happened to the woman? I eventually got out because nothing was happening and I would be late for school otherwise. I put on my uniform and took my school bag, but fell onto my bed and looked at the vanity across the way. "... Only... A monster." I shut my eyes and curled up.

I was in class now and was staring out the window while everyone chatted amongst themselves. "Oji? Oooojiiiii!" called Honny. I turned away from the window, "What day is it?" "Huh? Oh Uh April 18th. Why?" I sighed and smiled, "No reason so what cha guys up to?" "Well anyway we came over to ask you if you considered the host club at all last night?" "The 18th?" "Huh? Uh yeah?" "Guys I'm not feeling too well. I think I might skip tomorrow." "Uh Oji?" I found my gaze slip out the window into the clouds to a far away world in my mind.

Lunch was upon us and I wasn't eating, mainly because I forgot it, i mean I have money but I'm not really hungry. I bumped into Haruhi and knocked him over along with his lunch, "Oh I'm sorry. Here let me help you up." I brushed the food off of him, "Well there goes a good meal," he said. "I'm sorry Haruhi. I really am just a big jerk aren't I? Here I'll buy you a lunch okay?" "oh no you don't have to?" "Please Haruhi, have some fun won't cha?" He nodded awkwardly and so I had him pick what ever he wanted, although he really wasn't sure I pretty much got all the stuff I thought he'd like.

He sat down at a table with me and I watched with interest, I'd never seen a commoner eat before, and not only that but I got his food I wanted to make sure he liked it. He took a bite and his cheeks turned pink and his eyes sparkled. "Aww that's so cute! I remember my first- uhh never mind. Here let me get you a napkin." I got up and came back and all the food was gone and Haruhi looked like she was on drugs, "Awwwwwww Haruhi you're so fun when you eat tasty food! Almost like you're stoned! Hey you know what! Wait here!"

I got up and used some money at the dessert counter and came back, "Check it out! Okay so they were selling this really fancy super expensive strawberry cake! Say aww!" Haruhi's eyes sparked with interest and he opened his mouth. I held his chin and smiled, "Woah your skins super soft!" "Nooooooo!" yelled Tamaki. Haruhi and I looked at his crying face, along with the rest of the host club, "Why Haruhi! Why!" I backed off, Haruhi still didn't have any cake, "Woah I'm sorry! I swear I had no idea you guys were a thing! I'm sorry Haruhi! I'm sorry Tamaki! I'm really a terrible person! I should just end it now!"

I was running over to a window to jump when I remembered what day it was, "April... 18th." I turned around, "Sorry guys I can't die today! But don't worry on Thursday I will." "Huh? What the heck! I didn't want you to die I wanted you to lay off! And why thursday! What's so special about tomorrow?" my smile dropped, "What special? ... Nothing really, but the day is important to me. Please don't be such an ass about it?" I turned to Haruhi, "I really am sorry Haruhi. Please help yourself to the cake I have to go. Worry not though, I'll be sure to die." "No no it's a misunderstanding. Tamaki is just a pervert," he smiled gesturing to him crying.

"Tamaki don't cry. I'm sure Haruhi didn't mean it? I think he really likes Cake and you got In the way so dont fret. Just let him eat and don't worry I don't think you're a pervert. I think you're like a daddy to him or something." "R- really?" I nodded and smiled like I always do. "Oh Oji! You don't have to die! You're the only one who understands me! Yay!" I picked him up and swing him around like a little kid, "Yeah! That's right! You're a daddy! You're a daddy! A father figure!" "Yaaaaaaay!" I set him down, "Well I have to go now, bye." I walked away without another word.

"I wonder what's wrong with Oji Senpai?" asked Haruhi. "what do you mean? He seemed normal to me?" said Tamaki. "No somethig was definitely wrong," said Kaoru, "Yeah dude, did you see how he reacted to the day?" said Hikaru, "Boss he was mad at you about something happening tomorrow," finned the twins in unison. "Yeah! Now that you mention it Oji chan did say something about skipping tomorrow," said Honny. "Mm." They all turned to Kyoya who was writing something in his book, "Tomorrow is the anniversary of the death of his mother." "Woah boss you really did make an ass out of yourself!" laugh the twins. "I had no idea!" cried Tamaki.

I gazed out the windows in the halls to the people down below me. The woman flashed in my mind, the people down there faded away. I saw a laughing woman with a knife running and screaming, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. Everything went dark and a single light shone on a crying white haired boy next to that woman. "Mother?" she got up off of the floor, "Devil! Monster! Freak! It's your fault! Your fault!" She started to disappear, "Your fault! Your fault! ITS YOUR FAULT IM DEAD!" "I'm sorry! Mother!" I went running at the vanishing woman and the child faded away. I got to where she was standing but she was gone. Then i heard a laughing an felt a dark shadow behind me. I turned around but nothing was there. I looked back out the window and I saw the school grounds. "why does This keep happening?"

"His mother was a commoner and if my sources are correct she had him in high school with her boy friend who disappeared so after his birth. 8 years ago she died and he was placed in an orphanage. One year later Mr. Sabishii, in hopes to help his public appearance, he adopted Oji from a random group of kids. That's all I have on him," finished Kyoya. "Boss you just became an even bigger ass!" laughed the twins. "I didn't know!" "What happened... To his mother?" asked Haruhi. "Can't say." Haruhi looked back at the door where Oji left, "Alright." "Hey I don't understand something," said Honny, "He's a really nice guy and thinks everyone is amazing in their own way, so why can't he see anything good in himself?" "No idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- if I went to oz would the ruby slippers make me look fat? Or worse! They're probably not my size!

That date was April 19th. "Monster!" I woke up to the words in my head. I rolled out of bed and changed into my casual clothes, teal pants and a grey and white stripe T shirt, I threw on a cross just In case. I got rid of my bed head an snuck out of the house, my father would be furious if he knew I was skipping. I picked some irises, her favorite flower and went to a commoner's bakery. "Oji! Welcome back! The kids loved the cake you made! Why don't you ever let me pay you?" "I couldn't accept money. It's my pleasure. I was just wondering if I could use your kitchen?" the large man groomed his 1940's mustache and chucked, "Of course you can Oji!"

I nodded and gratefully went inside. The baker, Mr. Matsuyama, looked saddened, "It's for her?" I froze at the counter, "Yeah." "Want help?" "No. This is the only thing that made her happy." "Alright... It's not your fault you know?" I started to pull out all the things needed to bake a cake. "Mr. matsuyama why do you think my father left?" He froze and went speechless. "He left because he couldn't handle a child at 17. My mom loved who ever he was more than anything and it practically killed her when he left. She couldn't take me anymore and she killed herself right in front- sigh it's my fault she died. If she never had me her lover wouldn't have left and she would have been happy, maybe married. She was always miserable and angry, but whenever she looked at the cakes in your shop window, she looked happy." I finished putting the cake in the oven and set the timer.

Mr. Matsuyama came into the kitchen. "She was right. All I am is a monster, a devil. I've tried to be more, but all I do is fail. I'm a terrible person Mr. Matsuyama. She was right." "No. She was wrong. Oji you're good. You see it in everyone and everything, so why can't you see it in yourself?" Ding ding ding! "Oh it's gonna burn." I took the cake out and started to frost it. "Man. How did you get so good at that?" "There were a lot of books to read at the orphanage." I finished the cake and wrapped it. "Thank you for your kind words Mr. matsuyama, but I must take my leave now." "See ya Oji... One last thing." "Yeah?" "Dont die on me boy. You make a great patisserie and I like having you around when I need ya." I smiled and laughed, "Death is a funny thing."

I went to the public Jigoku Grave to see my mother. I had a lunch with me, irises, and a cake just for her. I sat down and cleaned her grave, "Hey mom. Can you believe it's been 8 years since you... Passed away. I brought you Irises, I know you like them so... I also brought a cake just for you! It's from that bakery you liked. I know you may hate me but don't worry! One of these days I'll be sure to die!"

"Sure to die? Why are you telling your mom that?" I looked behind her stone to a dirty boy who looked to be, age wise, in junior high. "Uh-" "Look I respect that cake is for your ma, so hand over the lunch man I'm starving." I handed him the food, "Uh here." he opened it, "Woah dude you must come from some money! Om nom nom nom!" he scarfed it all down. "Was it good?" I asked. "Uh yeah!" "So Uh what happened to you?" "What's it to ya?" "I don't know?" "Well I guess since you had deceit food I'll tell ya, I ran away from home." "Wow you're brave!" "Whats that mean?" "Uh you're not afraid to live on your own. Not only that but you're so young!" "Yeah I guess I'm pretty cool- Uh so what's up with you? What was that thing about dying?"

"Well you see I'm actually a devil and I have to die or else everyone will suffer because of me." "So what you're like a spirit? That's explains your white hair!" "Uh no I'm bot a spirit or anything like that. Just a bad person." He licked his fingers and shut his eyes, "Well you don't seem like such a bad guy. What's your name?" "Oji?" "Well Oji I'd say you're a lot nicer than you think. I get that vibe from you, I'd consider myself a good judge of character." "Well thanks! You're a pretty good guy to uhh?" "Call me Kazu, I've tossed aside my old name."

We sat in the breeze. "So Kazu why did you run away?" "Ehhh there were a few reasons but the main one I guess was that I didn't belong. I'm just so much more different and i couldn't stand it anymore. I'll bet my parents havent even noticed I'm gone. They're just so busy working." "I think you're wrong. I'll bet your parents are heart broken. I can tell by your uniform that you are, for lack of better word, poor. Your parents work hard to make sure you eat, so you can go to school, for everything. I bet if they could they would spend more time with you."

"Well what do you know! You're rich and can have anything you need with just a snap!" "That's not true. I got into the family I'm in through luck. My new father doesn't even like me and I have no mother. I'm fortunate yes, but so are you. You just don't know it yet." "How can I?" "Go home, and see for yourself how lucky you are. Don't you miss your parents?" he started to cry, "I do! Oji I do! I miss my mom, I miss my dad! Wahh!" he's still a kid, "I'll take ya home okay Kazu?" he wiped his tears, "My name is Ishi. Thank you Oji! I don't care what anyone says! You're a nice guy!"

I was able to take Ishi home and his parents were so happy to see him. I started to walk home in the orange light of the ending day. I walked past Mr. Matsuyama's bakery and looked into the window, it was late so he was closed. I didn't see my reflection, just a faded image of a white haired child looking back at me. "No matter what anyone says I'm still a devil. Their words can't change the past... What I've done."

"So Oji Chan really never came to school," said Honny. "Yeah." "I hope he's alright." "Dont worry about it Honny. Remember he can't die, no matter how hard he tries." "Yeah! Hey let's get some cake!" "Mm."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- you can't put cake and ice cream together! It isn't natural!

For those of you wondering, yes my bed room is on the first floor of my house. I used to be on the third floor but they kept finding me trying to jump so they moved me here next to the garden. They lock me in at night but I get around that by picking the lock on the garden doors and I walk around. I feel so bad for lying to my dad's servants! I should just die! GAH! I forgot they found out and changed it to a window...

I managed to get away with skipping school a week ago, I'm still lying to them! Where's my rope? ... They took that too. I packed my book bag and went outside, but an unfamiliar car was waiting for me. At least I think it was? I mean I got a text saying get in the car. Am I being kidnapped! Will I be brutally murdered! That's just the kind of ending for me! It's so fitting! I ran with tears and sparkles of joy to the black limo.

I opened the door... And it was only Kyoya. It's a shame he's so nice, otherwise I could ask him. "Hello Oji." "Mornin! what cha doing here anyway?" "I just came to pick you up, no special reason... Senpai." I took a seat while he was typing away on his laptop. "So Oji?" "Yeah buddy?" "... We're not buddies. What exactly are you trying to pull?" "Huh?" "It's become obvious to me that you're either an idiot or you're after something. So tell me what is it you're looking for? Money? Power? Maybe you bear a grudge against Tamaki? What are you trying to gain?"

I pondered, "A rope, maybe rat poison, a butterfly knife, and... Oh you know what! Just like the story in the wizard of oz a house should fall on me!" "Don't play dumb, I know you're planning something." "Nobody's playing anything? If they were I hope they exclude me! I'd ruin the game for all of us! I know! I'll open the car door and make a jump for it!" "Don't bother, I planned for your escape." I couldn't open the door. I jumped at him, "Kyoya you're so kind! Making sure I don't die on ya! We must be buddies!" He pushed me off and adjusted his glasses, "We're not buddies and I guess you're just an idiot.""Hey Kyoya where did you come up with that story anyway?" "Hmm?" "That I'm after something?" "Well it's just... I didn't think people like you existed."

"Like me?" He smiled, that eternal white glare in his glasses, "Idiots." I frowned. "Alrhough... I guess in a way you remind me of another idiot?" He started to type again. "Hey Kyoya? Why do you say things like that?" "Like what?" "Why would everyone else be an idiot? Actually do I remind you of Tamaki?" Kyoya's fingers stopped.

"Now if I bring up Tamaki I start to wonder why a cool guy like you would hang out with him in the first place? I don't take you for an idiot, but that doesn't mean you're an evil genius either. In fact looking at you? I'd have to say someone put you up to it, befriending him. Maybe a friend, but at the time I don't think you had any real friends because you most likely secluded yourself. Although if that's the case... Then my next guess would be... A parent to keep business steady? If I'm correct Otori and Suoh Work together but don't always agree?"

He got up and lunged at me dropping his computer. He had me by the collar on the limo floor, "How could you know anything about me! How could you know how I feel! Why do you even care?" he loosened his grip and shuttered, "You don't even know what it's like... Being who I am..." "But I do." the glare in his glasses faded and i saw his eyes for the first time. "What?"

"I do know, But do you? Kyoya you aren't a monster or a demon lord or shadow king. You're just... You. Whenever I look at you or hear you speak there's a subtle sadness. No one else can see it, but I'm positive its there. Kyoya you're a lot of things. You're smart, courageous, a gentleman, patient, oh! And handsome to! But you're not scary, not to me. If you really think about it the only reason you see yourself as a monster is because that's all you think anyone else sees you as."

He let go completely and chuckled, "You know the same could be said about you?" "Kyoya I'm being serious, if others could get to know that more gentle side of you, then you're days as a shadow king would be over." "How would I manage the host club? Didn't think about that did you?"

I pondered it, "Well actually... You could rule as a benevolent lord! I can see it now! Kyoya the Kind King!" "Not gonna happen." "Give it a try!" "No." "Please!" "Don't count on it." "Aww..." I grumbled. "Idiot," he laughed. The rest of the ride was silent, but the glare in his glasses didn't return. He didn't touch his laptop and looked out the car window in golden morning light, and I think, just a little, there was a smile on his face.  
>_<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- I broke a mirror, 7 years bad luck! I crosses a black cat! Does that add 5? I was walking by that bakery when I had to cut through a path under a ladder! Oh great now ive lost count!

Kyoya and I got out of the car and the girls squealed like we were movie stars. I kept walking and my vision went fuzzy and then it was clear again. My eyes must be tired. I left him at his class room and went to the next building to mine. "Morning Oji Kun!" Yelled Honny. "Morning Honny, Taka, Usa." I yawned, "Man I'm tired!" Mori started popping his neck and Honny yawned and rubbed one of his eyes, "Yeah I'm a little sleepy too." there was a mini squeal of two girls in the corner watching us.

I waved at them and then one of them pushed the other and they took a stroll toward us. She was incredibly nervous. "Uh Oji..." "Yes beautiful young lady?" Her friend geeked out and she continued, "Uh well would you come out into the halls with me?" "Sure." I looked at the hosts confused and they replied the smar look... Although Honny had a little smile?

We stood and her cheeks were burning apple red. "Hey are you alright?" "Huh?" I placed my hand on her forehead not really knowing what i was doing but I saw this on tv. "No you don't feel hot?" "No I'm bot sick I..." I leant over to her hight, "Yeah?" "I was just wondering if you would go out with me!" Her voice was high pitched and desperate. She was gasping for air. "Like a date?" "I know it's stupid but I really like you..." I held her close, "I'm afraid I don't share your feelings but your feelings aren't stupid. Please don't ever say something like that again. Everything about you important and beautiful alright?"

Both of us looks like we could cry any minute. She put on her bravest smile and so did I, "Thats better. Let's go to class okay?" she nodded. We went to class and the rest of the day wasn't so eventful. I was walking with Honny and Mori to the host club. Mori had Honny resting on his shoulders, like her fell asleep on his head and it was so poster worthy.

We reached the doors to music room three, "Should me wake him up?" if Mori nodded he would have woken Honny up so he spoke, "God No." His monotone is priceless. "That bad?" "Yeah." I reached for the door handle but fell into the white doors. I staggered up, "Man im so clumsy today?"

I opened the door and the rest of the hosts were there. Tamaki was ranting about being the amazing fatherly figure he is. The twins were causing Tamaki's rants by touching and licking Haruhi and sharing cookies. Kyoya was typing. I hopped over to him, "So did you think about what I said?" He stopped typing and chuckled, "The kind king? Not gonna happen." I grumbled again, "But I really could see it happening." "You sound like Tamaki."

I rested my head on his shoulder and found it difficult to breath, is something wrong with me? Is it Kyoya doing this? "What are you doing?" he asked. I shot up, "Sorry I just got really tired." "You can't sleep on me though?" "Rights sorry. Well it's about time, the girls should be here soon, let's open up." We opened the doors and the rose petals went flying. "Welcome." The girls came flooding in and I had a few waiting to see me.

"Hello ladies, I humbly welcome you to the host club. I must say you're all looking quite lovely this afternoon." I had my regulars, Amai, Miyu, Chizu, and Haru, along with two new faces, Cera and Natsumi. They all started to talk about a party the hosts were holding I knew nothing about? I managed to pick up the information. It'll be a masked black and white ball held at the end of the week, open to all students and parents. I guess we're spreading the word of the club for profits.

"And at the end of the night one lucky girl will get a dance with the host of their choice and a passionate kiss on the cheek!" "How romantic! Dancing alone with Oji Kun!" "Having his heart to ourselves!" they all started to float. "That's so cute ladies, but you don't need to win a contest to have my heart," I smiled. "Oh wow you're especially adorable today," said Cera. Now Cera is the type to plan and she has a sneaky voice. I bet she'll be a great business woman one day hee hee.

"Am I? Thank you." Natsumi chimed in, "Yes, I'm fact your blushing is so cute!" Blushing? I'm not blushing? "Oh am I? I didn't notice. You all must be getting the better of me." I lowered myself a bit, resembling Kaoru almost when he and Hikaru do their love bit. They swooned onto each other. The air was a little heavy and the room was hot. "Pardon me but I'm going to open a window, I think I need some air?"

I stood up and started to walk toward the near window when I lost my balance and breath. It was really hot in here. My hair covered my eyes and I collapsed. The girls we shocked and frightened wondering what happened. I heard a beautiful voice call my name. I heard faint foot steps rushing at me. "Oji! Oji! Get the nur..." his voice was fading out now and I mumbled, "Oh no... I did it again..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Scars can heal with time if you let them

"Oji..." the woman was calling to me sweetly, "Oji it's me... Your..." the last word was fuzzy and I couldn't understand it. We were alone in a golden field. I looked at my little hands and realized I was 9 years old again. "Oji it's me... I'm here..." I started to run, "Mom! Mom!"

The woman turned to me and her face had features this time, she was beautiful. Her long light hair in the wind, her soft pale figure so close I could touch it. Her eyes, her cool grey eyes looked at me with emotions I couldn't recognize. They filled with tears and so did mine, "Mom! Mom!" she held her hand out to me and I kept running to take it! "Mom!" "Oji... My child..."

"mom... m-" I opened my eyes and saw my arm raised in the air reaching for her. I looked at myself, my shirt was off and I had a cool wet cloth on my forehead. I was also under white blankets when I recognized where I was, "What am I doing in the nurse's office?" "Oh you're awake," it was Kyoya typing on his laptop. "Eh what are you doing out of the host club?" "Well I never entertain unless it's required of me." "Then I'm sure you must have to entertain all the time, there are lots of beautiful important girls in there, not only that but you're incredibly good looking." it was quiet.

"How can you do that?" "Do what?" I asked. "See without your eyes?" I smiled, "You remember that? Well I guess now I can explain it. I see a person for who they are, not for what they look like." "I do as well, I see their back ground, status, who they are." "That's not what I mean Kyoya," I laughed, "Everyone is beautiful on the inside, it's their personalities that I can see, its the good in them that makes them shine through my eyes." "Then why can't you see it for yourself?"

"My dad walked out on my mother when he found out i was hoing to be born. So she hated me and blamed me for her boyfriend's disappearance. She was right, it was my fault and I was dubbed a monster." I sat up and the sheet rolled down to reveal my body covered in scars. "Then those scars..." Kyoya trailed off. "Yes, gifts from my mother. There are a total of 9, one for each of my birthdays." "Why 9?" "Because when I turned 9... I killed her."

Kyoya didn't adjust his glasses when they drooped down. He only kept his eyes locked with mine. "She couldn't stand me anymore and killed herself by stabbing herself in the chest... 9 times. I never touched her, but it was me who killed her all the same. I was put into an orphanage where i tried to not be a devil and read stories to all the younger kids and would give up his meals to stray cats. Even so, I couldn't escape from what I was."

A smirk rose on my face, "I always read stories of heroes who were kind to everyone and I tried to be like them. I still couldn't escape the fact it was me though. Eventually a business man with a bad public reputation adopted me and that's how I became the Oji you see today. Worst of all I've found myself ruining the host club. Ever since my mother died I've had problems physically because I keep trying to die. So now i can't overwork myself or else I could actually die, not that they let him know this."

Kyoya was wide eyed, I guess he's never heard something like this before. I continued, "Two years ago this happened and i heard a doctor explaining this to my dad. They tried not to tell me so i wouldnt use this as a last resort, but i already knew and today if it wasn't for you, Kyoya, I would have finally died and my mom would be able to rest in peace and I could stop causing trouble for all of you."

Kyoya set down his laptop and he came over to me and I think he was crying. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around me, "Shut up... You idiot. Youre right though, you're nothing but trouble! Oji stop trying to die if you wanna be less of a pest. If you die we'll all be upset... Especially me... Because... We're friends Oji. Friends! So don't leave any of us! I promise you the last thing your mom wants is for you to die!"

"Oji..." I head the woman, no I heard my mother. My eyes shut and I fell back with Kyoya clinging to me. "Mom..." I was back in the fields but I was 18 this time. "Oji..." "Mom!" this time I ran with all my might, she wouldn't escape me this time, she wouldnt disappear again, not this time. "Oji..." Tears came pouring out of my blue eyes as she held her arms out to me. "MOM!" I screamed jumping into her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Goodbyes are never long enough

"MOM!" I screamed jumping into her arms. She caught me in that field, "I'm here Oji... I'm so sorry..." "No I am mom, it's all my fault!" "No Oji, I was so young when I had you I didn't know what to do, it was my fault, all of it. But look at you now, look how y'all and handsome you are." "Mom?" "I'm sorry Oji I have to leave now." "Mom don't go! Don't leave me again!" "Promise me something Oji." "Anything." She was starting to turn into white glittering feathers, "Live."

My eyes were open again, Kyoya's face was in his hands. "Neh Kyoya are you alright?" his face was sad and furious, "Oh my god I thought you were dead!" "Thanks Kyoya." "Huh?" "You found my shirt!" I pointed to a blue sleeve popping out from underneath him. "Oh sorry I didn't realize it was here?" he gave it to me.

"Eh so are you alright?" I buttoned up my shirt unevenly, "Never better." "Fix your shirt or I won't believe you." "Haha thanks Buddy!" he sighed, "We're not... Just call me your friend please." "See Kyoya there you go! Using kind king words like please!" "What happened to you? You're still a hopeless idiot but something's different?" "Hey Kyoya?" "Uh yeah?" I got up and kissed him on the cheek like a total homo, "Thanks for everything. let's get back to the host club."

He was in a daze, "Oh Kyoya was that your first kiss? Hee hee." He was still in a daze so I pulled out a wad of cash from my bag and wafted it under his nose. "Woah! Wait what happened?" "That's so cute, come on we have ladies to tend to!" "Wait huh!" "Kyoya I'd be happy to join the host club! And even when I graduate I'll be sure to come back and visit!" "Eh"

I took his laptop and grabbed his arm, "Come on rookie! Let's get you se clients!" We were outside of the doors of music room 3. "Wait! Wait! Oji what happened to you! You're so... Happy?" I handed him his laptop, "Just like you've learned to see without your eyes I've learned to see myself in a whole new light!" "Further explanation?" I smiled and laughed, "Easy, I've decided... To live! Thanks to you, my mother, and everyone else in this wonderful world!"

I opened the doors to music room 3 and rose petals came flying. "Welcome." they greeted. Kyoya was quietly following me. "So this is what it's like from the guests point of view?" he said. "Now you're learning!" I said. Yup now is when my life begins.

(The End)


	9. Chapter 9

Bonus Story- life has the best soundtrack

The Black and White Ball tomorrow night... How will I do? Actually last I checked I needed a date? "So who will you ask?" asked Kyoya. We were walking to the host club now. "How did you know I was thinking about that?" "I can read your mind." "REALLY!" "No, not really." "Oh... Well I'm not sure who to invite? Who are you gonna ask?" he thought about it, "Nah I couldn't ask her." "What! There is a girl! Who! How! Why!" "She's probably going to go with... Someone else. After all she does deserve a prince." I thought about it, "But you're a king!" he smacked me on the back if the head, "No." "ow..." "So who were you going to ask?" "Just the prettiest girl in the whole world!"

Cut to-

"And so Amai, would you accompany me to the Black and White Ball?" She backed up a bit, "Well I would love to but I can't, I already have a date." I wa crushed but realized something, "THAT'S GREAT! SEE I TOLD YOU! ILL BET YOU HAVE HIM IN THE PALM OF YOUR HAND WITH YOUR CHARM AND GOOD LOOKS!" we both did a little victory dance and Kyoya came over, "So who will you take now?" "... I have an idea... It's a weird one but if done right it'll benefit us both." "What are you talking about? ... I know that look... No not doing it." "come on!" "No! You are not putting on a dress and going with me!" "But you need a date and there's no other girl I'd rather go with than Amai so..." "No, you need to be there just as much as I do." "Fine..."

Cera and Natsumi came up. "Maybe I have a solution," she said. So it seems Kyoya will go with Natsumi and I'll go with Cera. This is pretty convenient! It's a black an white masked ball... I put on a white tux with a red rose and tie. I don't believe in bows, they scare me. My shirt was also white and then I put on my white mask with a red rose on the side. I went into the limo and picked up Cera. It seemed to me like a private host appointment but I kept it up anyway until we got there.

"Well Princess, shall we enter the ball?" she was wearing a long green dress and had her dark red hair up in a bun and put on her black mask, "But of course... Dear Oji Kun." I smiled confused, why did she use that tone? We entered about the same time as Kyoya and Natsumi. I said Hello but he said, "That's a woman's mask Oji?" "... It is?" "God you're stupid..." He had a black tux and a black feather mask. Nastumi wore a pink dress that was a little above her knees. I greeted her, "You look lovely madam." she blushed but Cera cleared her throat, "Shall we dance Oji?" "Of course whatever you like?"

She held her hand out and I took it and guided her to the dance floor. We danced and danced and danced, until one of my usual guests, Miyu, appeared, "Oji could I have this next dance?" "But of course, Cera?" "Yes, I need to rest." she nodded er head and looked past me at Natsumi who nodded back and left Kyoya in the middle of the dance floor.

"Natsumi you know what we have to do." "Right... What's that?" "Our plan? Remember? To make Oji and Kyoya our-" "Oh yeah! I remember now! What do we do first?" "Sigh..." they went back onto the dance floor and Cera invited me to the pavilion, "Sure, Miyu will you excuse me?" "Yes! I'm a little tired anyway?" I walked out with her where she held my hand and reached onto her tip toes, "Oji..."

I put my finger tips on her lips. "But-" "Don't you remember? You have to win to get a kiss from me." "But I thought you said I didn't have to win! That I already had your heart!" "Of course you do my dear, but Kyoya will shoot me in the foot if I break any rules. Sorry?"She broke down, "Oh what's the use! I'll never be pretty enough, or smart enough for anyone to love me..." she started to cry.

Meanwhile

In a hall way of the school Kyoya and Natsumi stood. "You know I feel really bad for Cera." "Hmm?" "You see she may seem strong but she's actually holding an inferiority complex from the world. You see she knew a guy, his name was Kishi, and he really broke her heart. But ever since Oji appeared she's been better and happier. I think she thinks he understands her and that's why..."

And back

"And that's why... Oji! I'm so alone..." Oji wrapped his arms around her.

And back again

"Please Kyoya! You have to-" "I understand. It's not like we haven't done this sort of thing before. Let's go, the party's climax will be coming up soon." they went back to the Ball and there Kyoya whispered something to Tamaki and he announced it was time to announce the evening's princess.

I took Cera back to them where Tamaki called, "Tonight's princess is none other than Cera Tsukiyaki!" the girls clapped and Cera and I rose to where the hosts were standing. "Thank you all so much! The host I choose... WILL BE KYOYA AND OJI!" the girls cheered while we were confused.

"Wait but I thought a guy broke your heart and so this dance with Oji was supposed to help you!" "Oh Kyoya! You really are a kind king!" I called. "Shut up! What the heck!" "Oh yeah a guy did break up with me so I broke his face. I'm not the type to get hung up on a guy when there's a Yaoi pairing in the making here," Cera cheered and the other girls joined in.

I thought about it a minute. Natsumi came back with a dress and wig. "No I'm not gonna do this," he complained. I put on a white hair wig and took off my shirt and slid the dress on. I got some cheers. Then I curtsied to Kyoya, "My Kind King... May I have this dance?" He was blushing, "Sigh... Fine..."

IWW started to dance and I said, "You know I've never dances with a king before?" "And I've never danced with an idiot before." "Owch..." "Pucker up!" yelled Cera. "What!" we called. Chizu and Haru pushed Kyoya and I together and there was a camera flash... My first kiss with another guy... Well it was a pretty cool night? So it's just as well! But... They better watch out for KYOYA who looked like he was gonna kill them.

(The End!)


End file.
